Currently, when a mobile learning content player receives content from a content server via either a push or pull model they will receive the full content package. This is true whether it is the first time that the mobile device has received the content package or if the content package that is being sent is an update. Current models for mobile content delivery may be limited in that: a) there is typically no manner in which the mobile content application can determine how much of the content package being sent is already on the mobile device; b) there is typically no manner in which the mobile content application can determine if parts of the content package are updated when compared to the data that is stored locally on the mobile device.
Some restrictions arising from such limitations may include: a) the mobile device must retrieve the entire content package each time; b) increased bandwidth usage in order to retrieve the entire content package each time that there is an update created; c) the increased bandwidth usage can contribute to the user exceeding the contractual amount of data allowed from their carrier in a month and thus incurring additional costs; d) for web based systems like a web browser, the user needs to explicitly access the individual asset to retrieve the updated copy. (i.e. it is not done automatically or triggered by the content server) This need for explicit access may be the case when a mobile web browser is just managing its local cache.
It would be desirable to have a method and system for delivering push content to mobile devices that does not waste processing resources or bandwidth in this way, and does not waste the time of the user of the device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.